Many retailers are transitioning from basic, static signage to more engaging digital signage systems to attract customers. Existing types of digital signage can range from a simple design, to a more complicated, elaborate design which can be changed dynamically. Generally, retailers use digital signage to update item prices without having to change paper tags on shelves. However, this use of digital signage typically does not justify the added cost of the digital signage. Similarly, retailers can use digital signage to change larger promotional signage periodically (e.g., low frequency updates, generally static promotions, etc.). This use of digital signage systems only presents information to customers for a pre-determined length of time, such as, for example, during a sale event, etc. Thus, there remains a need for an improved digital signage system which can be changed dynamically, and which can be changed based on how engaging the signage is for customers (i.e. how much the signage holds the customers' attention).
More recent digital signage systems can include identifying features and or characteristics of an individual (e.g., age, race, gender, sex, height, etc.) to determine what advertisements and/or messages to display on the digital signage. Other recent digital signage systems can include identifying when an individual is actively viewing the display to measure customers' attention. In such systems, the signage is typically switched when the customers are no longer engaged. As such, it would be desirable to provide a dynamic digital signage system which can be changed based on who is viewing the signage, and/or how engaging the signage is to the viewer.
There is thus a need for an improved dynamic digital signage system which can measure broader customer behaviors within a retail environment, and leverage the measured customer behavioral information to adjust the information displayed on the digital signage.